


Homestay Honeymoon

by bigspicysenpai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Head Injury, Injury, Innuendo, Introspection, M/M, Married Life, Non-Graphic Description of Injury, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Slice of Life, background zimbits, discussion of retirement, married Patater, snowy has one line so he's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspicysenpai/pseuds/bigspicysenpai
Summary: Kent and Alexei both happen to be on IR at the same time. It also happens to be the longest period of time they've gotten to be alone together since they got married. The NHL journos decide to make a joke about it at their expense, Kent is not pleased.TLDR: Kent and Alexei, married, injured, and stuck at home. No graphic injury descriptions, but they do have symptoms. No porn, but it does have a few near misses. Zimbits exist as helpful friends, very much background.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Y'all! This is my first venture into fandom writing, so apologies if I've missed any tags or screwed up A03 formatting. A hefty dose of domestic fluff for everyone, some reference humor (Golden Girls, Drag Race, et.al), and a lot of dumb jokes besides. I also channeled my hate for whomever writes the terrible Emoji laden headlines for the NHL app into the entirety of this work. Happy reading! 
> 
> Big thanks to kirani and LeftWingLibrarian for Beta and Workshop help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines to skip for description of head trauma symptoms at the end! I promise it doesn't ruin the context of the fic at all to pass by it.

**Parsekov On Second Honeymoon While On IR?!?**

Kent glared down at the banner on his phone screen. He had disabled notifications for anything that didn’t pertain to the Aces or the Falconers, yet some asshole journalist thought this was big news. Kent hadn’t even read anything of the article and his head was already pounding.Waking up each morning with an active concussion was absolutely one of the worst parts of playing in the NHL in  Kent’s professional opinion. Worse still was waking up with the room spinning only to see whoever writes the NHL app headlines decided it would be cute to mock Kent and Alexei being on injured reserve at the same time. They had been out as a couple for two years and married for one, so the hype and controversy had basically died down to a dull roar in all but the most bigoted circles. This, however, was the NHL app’s first foray into speculating about his relationship. They had been written about all over the internet, sure, but the NHL was usually pretty good about sticking to his and Alexei’s statements. Hearing Alexei groan in his sleep and then a subconscious wince as he shifted a bit, Kent decided to wander into the kitchen so his husband could continue to rest.

 

Leaving the lights off, he shuffled over to the island and pulled out one of the high top bar stools so he could have a relatively safe space to land just in case his head trauma chose to grace his morning with a dizzy spell. Kent dropped a few eggs into a skillet to fry and started the Keurig he had just bought when he decided he was going to be at Alexei’s for a while. The man had no coffee maker before. His husband literally subsisted off of black tea,  _ GRAPE _ Gatorade, and cranberry juice. Were it not for the ever-present handle of Russian vodka in the freezer Kent would have dismissed him as completely tasteless for sure. Kent was a rise and grind New Yorker for life; even if he never rose before 10 a.m. when given a choice. Instructing Siri to read the article aloud, Kent slid the eggs onto a plate with some plain-ass bread. Alexei apparently did not have a toaster in this house. Either that or it was stashed in a low cabinet due to disuse. More points against on the taste levels. Kent sure as hell wasn’t getting on his hands and knees to search for a possibly non existent toaster today. Just another thing that wasn’t going his way apparently. 

 

“Beach emoji, Thinking emoji, Spade emoji, Potato emoji. Parsekov on second honeymoon while on IR question mark exclamation point question mark.  Aces captain Kent Parson has been out for two weeks with a concussion comma having last played in late December period. Last week Alexei Mashkov comma top defenceman for the Falconers and Parson’s beau comma was placed on injured reserve after a nasty boarding in the Falcs’ game against the Aeros period. Parson is expected to be back by March at the latest and husband Mashkov is out indefinitely with a lower body injury period. This large gap before they will see ice time again gives the couple ample time to hit up a beach resort for some much needed R and R period. In fact comma the two month span may be-” 

 

His phone vibrated dully on the counter, interrupting the dictation of the article.

 

“Incoming text from: LOW-BUDGET BLANCHE DEVEREAUX:”

 

Leave it to Eric to be on top of the latest gossip article bright and early, like it was his job or something. Eric was, in fact, working PR if you wanted to split hairs, but Eric was a gossip monger all the same.

 

“Kent hav u seen this article they wrote about you and Tater yet I know alls they said was Tater has a lower body injury but really did they think y’all were going to the bahamas for 3wks?” sighing, Kent muted his phone and prepared for seven more texts, as was Eric tradition.

 

**Eric** : definitely bringing pies over as today last time tater was injured he ate like 5 in 2 days

 

**Eric** : oh if you dont mind waiting a bit longer I can throw together some freezer meals for y’all so you dont gotta worry about cooking either

 

**Eric** : running to the store to buy ingredients for cabbage rolls and pirozhki for tater

 

**Eric** : I have no idea what new yorkers like to eat and I wont be spending my day off making you from scratch hot dogs so suggest something for yourself or drown in cabbage

 

Kent gave a light chuckle in response to Eric’s barrage. They still had a somewhat difficult to understand friendship in person, as each friend group really only can bear the burden of one over-dramatic gay. They had a sort of competitive edge in their chirps that always made Alexei laugh and kept Jack “Mr. Literal” Zimmermann thinking they still kind of hated each other. Kent slipped on his new  _ PT approved _ concussion sunglasses and started typing out his reply.

 

**Kent:** First off, I have  _ never _ eaten a hot dog in my life, and I’m not about to start now. Secondly, I would love some baked ziti or some pasta-like thing. Also go easy on the cabbage I’m trapped in here for the next three weeks at least and I don’t want to be confined to my own guest room because my immobile husband reeks.

 

**Eric:** fine just one cabbage meal then

 

**Eric:** pasta like lmao

 

**Eric:** im getting you a pool noodle and a rubber band ball

 

**Kent:** Wow I’m so glad I have Giada DeLaurentis in my life.

 

**Eric:** are beets on the approved second honeymoon meal list or

 

**Kent:** I have to cater to my husband’s weird tastes somehow, and borscht is probably easy enough to eat in bed so yeah. Also if you can find a Hawaii poster while you’re out so I can pretend I’m at the beach while I’m on the couch that would be great.

 

**Eric:** im so excited! I get to use my new juicer today!!!

 

**Eric:** good thing I didnt opt for the white one

 

**Eric:** also you and your husband have a multi-million dollar net worth

 

**Eric:** amazon prime your own damn poster

 

**Eric:** alright im going finally

 

**Kent:** I’m gonna probably crash again once I get sleeping beauty some breakfast and his pill cocktail for the morning so I’ll leave the side door unlocked. Hopefully the droves of paparazzi looking for free bikini shots of me and Alexei won’t notice you come in.

 

**Eric:** if it were anyone but you I would be happy that the body issue was coming early this year

 

**Kent:** Definitely not where I would have picked for the second honeymoon location

 

**Eric:** get some rest u tired ass showgirl

 

**Kent:** At least I am a showgirl!

 

**Eric:** ok ok finally going back to whole foods

 

**Kent:** Where you belong!

 

Kent turned his phone over, and set the sunglasses back on the kitchen counter. He started a couple of eggs and a few links of sausage in the pan for Alexei and let the yolks of his egg run over the cold bread on his plate. Sitting down at the island his vision started to unfocus a bit as he looked down at his food.

 

“Play hockey, they said, it’ll be fun, they said. At least you were nice enough to let me sit down first. Very thoughtful of you.” 

 

The egg soaking into the bread started to blur and swirl. Since standing could pose a risk of falling, Kent shoved his plate off to the side and laid his face and arms on the cool granite, closing his eyes. A few minutes later the woozy feeling began to fade. As he got up he heard a stirring in the bedroom. 

 

Alexei groaned out,“Kenny, something is burning.”  _ Of fucking course _ . Kent drew himself up from the seat and slowly stood. He switched off the stove and set the skillet on a cold burner while he sorted everything out. Kent took a deep swig of his now room-temperature coffee and salvaged what he could of the singed sausage. A few new eggs in the freshly scoured pan, Kent brought water, juice and the sausage to the bedroom.

 

“Breakfast incoming big guy. Do you need help sitting up or--?”

“Just move pillows please.”

“Sure thing.” Setting the dishes on the nightstand, Kent moved the pillows around as carefully as he could without trying to move Alexei too quickly. A few winces and sharp inhales later, Alexei was in upright enough of a position that he could eat.

 

“Here’s your pills, too, babe. I’m gonna go get the eggs right this time.”

“Thank you, Kenny, so glad you can come be with me.”

“As if there was anywhere else I’d rather be, Alyosha.”

 

Ambling back to the kitchen, Kent reflected on how it really did seem like he and Alexei were doing something other than just resting and recovering. Kent had been on injured reserve for a week and a half, with a somewhat bleak time frame for estimated recovery. Swoops had come over to check on him, since the Aces had a day off. Despite the Aces slow slide down the rankings without him, Kent was getting to the age where he was beginning to worry less and less about winning every time. 

 

They put on the Falconer’s Sunday matinee in the background while they ate their bland dietitian approved lunch. As they were putting their dishes in the sink, the Providence crowd on the TV got raucous. They both looked back at precisely the right time to see a replay of Alexei getting boarded into the still-open gate to the bench. It was a nasty, suspension-worthy hit that ended up with Alexei having a whole host of back issues. No permanent damage, thankfully, but some nerve damage that was going to inhibit his range of motion for a good long while. Swoops bought Kent the plane ticket before they even finished carrying Alexei off the ice. Kent flew out the next day after he got physician clearance. He left his goalie Lachance in charge of watching Kit, even though Lachance’s girlfriend would likely be doing most of the work. It would  have been too difficult to care for her on top of himself and Alexei.

 

Still stewing on the vaguely slanderous article, Kent flipped over the eggs and lightly salted them.  No matter how vague their PR people left the injuries, Kent was still offended that even jokingly the NHL’s writers would suggest that they would just go on vacation mid-season. They should know that he would never ditch out mid-season for anything less than a personal crisis. Not to mention he had a budding vendetta against the person writing the cheesy, emoji laden titles for being just plain annoying. Kent slid the eggs out of the pan and headed back to check on Alexei’s progress.

 

“Surviving?”

“No thanks to your terrible cooking” Alexei chirped.

“Well, Eric is on the way with real food and a mountain of blueberry pie for you, so you won’t be suffering much longer.”

“B is always doing this for me when I am sick. Why you don’t make me pie?”

“You can barely stomach my hangover-quality breakfast. You know you don’t want me to try to bake.”

 

This was their rhythm, flirting through a string of half-hearted insults. It was a foreign love language to most outside observers, but it always left Kent feeling like Alexei really got him. The give and take intermittent with real moments, never leaving how they really felt open to interpretation. Leaning in for a quick kiss, Kent hit another dizzy spell, and planted both of his palms on the headboard to avoid bashing into Alexei.

“You trying make concussion contagious?”

“Oh for sure, that way I get to keep you all to myself forever.”

“Oh, then is maybe good idea.”

 

Kent softly pressed his forehead against Alexei’s as if he could communicate how much he loved him through telepathy. Alexei’s skin was somewhat clammy, and his bangs were greasy from being mostly bedridden the past few days, but Kent loved the moment anyway.

 

“Turning into Kit now?”

“I’m possessed. Meow.” 

 

Kent stood back up and walked around to his side of the bed and laid down next to his husband. He snaked his arms gently around Alexei’s chest and shoulder blades, so as not to put too much stress on his lower back. Kent stretched up and placed a soft kiss onto Alexei’s unshaved cheek, then nuzzled his own scruff against Alexei’s ear.

 

“Meow.”

“Cat is making it very hard to eat.”

“Glad I’m living up to the role.”

“Pffft” Alexei puffed out a small laugh at that, and Kent giggled in reply.

“Kenny, you are smelling like coffee. Doctors say no too much caffeine.

“I bought decaf. I’m gonna follow the rules, promise.”

“Of course you find way around. Always sneaking.”

“If I could brute force my way through this concussion like I do a breakaway I would have done it already.”

“So eager to leave me.”

“Kit doesn’t snore.”

“Should have married cat then.”

“Well I didn’t, so you’re stuck with me.”

“Wish I could hold you tight today...” Alexei dropped off, sounding a bit deflated.

“I’ll pick up the slack just this once.”

 

Kent shimmied himself closer and tightened his grip just enough to get the point across, burying his face in Alexei’s side and took a deep breath. Wow. They were both super sweaty. 

 

“Babe, if you want to try to shower today I can help you out.”

“Very polite way of telling me I stink.”

“I haven’t showered in a couple days either, plus I need a spotter so I don’t crack my skull on the tile.”

“Eh, is a bit of a hard sell, but I take it.” 

 

After Alexei finished eating they slowly worked their way out of bed. Alexei ended up literally rolling out of the bed. Taking all of his body movements with extreme caution and with as few wasted motions as possible so as not to prolong any strain.

 

Alexei’s massive double shower with the fully tiled bench no longer felt like a luxury, but a necessity. Being able to not risk bending too far for either of them was a great addition. They’ve definitely used the space for fun before, but today it was easily the least sexy shower they’ve ever shared. If only the journalists knew how utilitarian and domestic this honeymoon was. Just a married couple helping one another avoid their injuries while getting clean. Exactly the posh midseason activities they wanted to report on.

 

“The NHL journos think we’re running away to Bermuda in the middle of the season.”

“Good to hear they still covering important hockey news.”

“They called it our second honeymoon.”

“They see my injury on TV yes?” 

“Me hopping a plane cross country apparently means we planned this.”

“Providence January just too fun. Don’t even want to play hockey anymore. Love frozen rocky beach.”

“That’s why we’re going tropical as soon as you’re good to travel.”  

“Heh, we going to Russian beaches next time.”

“Parka beach with a glacier right?”

“Russia has warm places!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Also Sochi has nude beach.”

“Deadspin will love that.”

“I love it too.”

“Pretty sure we’ve done that in the backyard in Vegas.”

“Not the same”

“Exhibition then, got it.”

“Da, doctor say at least one month though.”

“I cannot believe you asked your doctor about that.”

“Straight to point is best way.”

“Was it at least not the first question?”

“Maybe third question. After, ‘Why I can’t stand?’ and then, “Did Guy win fight?’ I ask about you before when I come back to hockey at least.”

“God you’re embarrassing. Good to know that sex is just behind immediate disability and revenge, but not if you won the hockey game or when you’ll be able to play.”

“Defenseman logic very simple.”

“I’ll say.”

 

They stepped out of the shower and dried off. Kent elected not to blow dry his hair for once. Letting it fall flat seemed like a better plan than stressing his concussion from the stimulus after all.

 

Easing Alexei back into bed was actually surprisingly simple, so Kent chased this burst of productivity to get the dishes out of the room. The plates would just make the room smell more like food anyhow.

 

Kent then proceeded to commit the most grievous of New Yorker crimes. Kent set his ice-cold half-full cup of decaf in the microwave rather than making a new one. It was a moment of weakness brought on by his delirious state to be sure. He could feel his ancestors writhing in horror as he downed the rest of the tepid brew. A quick shudder assured him of their spectral disappointment. Shaking the chilly feeling off, Kent once again went to lie with Alexei in bed.

 

“Sorry babe, I think I just made some New York ghosts really mad at me.”

“What you do this time?”

“Microwaved coffee.”

“Is bad?”

“It’s like ketchup on latkes bad, or Russian vodka on ice bad.”

“Tell them I don’t know you.”

“We should be safe here in Rhode Island for now. It will take them about 6 hours to get here by car, and that leaves me plenty of time to undo the jinx by wishing upon a rat.”

“Is easy when all you need is a mirror.”

“Can you believe Disney hasn’t made a New York rat princess yet?”

“Planning on acting career after retirement?”

“This ass isn’t insured for kid’s movies.”

“Keep rat prince for myself then.”

“And Zimms and Eric think their pet names are cute.”

“Let’s take nap milaya. Dream of rats to keep coffee ghosts away.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m turning my phone volume on so we have a little warning when Eric comes in.”

“Sleep well my love.”

 

It felt so amazing to talk about nothing with the man he loved. Kent wanted nothing more than to chase this moment and these warm feelings forever. Laying his still damp hair onto his pillow, Kent traced a small circle onto Alexei’s arm with his finger, linked his arm to his husband’s, and reached to hold hands under the covers. The media would scarcely believe how soft Kent and Alexei were off-camera, but it just went to further to prove how little they actually knew in those speculation pieces anyway.

“Rat prince and his sexy spud.”

Alexei hummed in response, and they drifted off. Hand-in-hand.

 

Kent dreamt of a wide open white sand beach, nobody else around for miles. Alexei by his side reading a book while Kent tanned in a tasteful speedo. He focused on the sound of the lapping waves, the feeling of Alexei next to him, and the warmth of the sun.

 

“Kenny. Keeeeennnny, Kenny!”

“Wuh?” Kent awoke with a start, as Alexei roused him from his dreams of vacation.

“Phone has been saying B is coming for five minute and I cannot reach.”

“Oh… sorry ‘Lyosha.” 

 

Kent rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and waved his free arm around trying to grasp for his phone on the nightstand. Only to swipe the phone off of the table completely and knock it onto the floor.

 

“Ughhhhh.”

“Incoming text from: LOW BUDGET BLANCHE DEVEREAUX. Kent I am coming in and setting a pie in the oven to reheat.”

 

Kent reluctantly let go of Alexei’s hand and doubled himself over in an effort to find the phone on the floor before Eric sent the inevitable six more texts Siri would read aloud for him. As he bent to the side, he was caught off guard by a  stray blade of afternoon sunlight that was peeking through the less than perfect blinds.

 

“Ah goddamn.” He covered his eyes with a hand and started fishing blind.

“Incoming text from: LOW BUDGET BLANCHE DEVEREAUX. Seems like y’all are napping, I don’t have anything else to do today until the other significant others get together to watch the game at the Robinson’s tonight.”

“B is never know when to stop.” 

 

Kent was starting to get a bit of a head-rush from bending over, so he flipped onto his stomach and continued the now frantic search.

 

“Incoming text from: LOW BUDGET BLANCHE DEVEREAUX. I’m gonna stay awhile and help myself to a coffee until y’all wake up.

 

Kent’s head-rush was progressing into a migraine at a blistering pace. The phone must have slid under the bed somehow. He was going to have to get up to actually get it, if he could manage it right now.

“Incoming text from LOW BUDGET BLANCHE DEVEREAUX: Or I can come serve you if y’all don’t wanna leave the bed just as long as you’re decent.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Is not B’s fault you lose noisy phone.”

“I think it’s under the bed and I can’t get down there because I’m having a brain moment.”

“Sorry milaya, I would do it for you any other day.”

“I know it babe. I-”

“Incoming text from-”

“ERIC! STOP FUCKING TEXTING ME!”

 

Kent instantly regretted yelling, because his migraine jumped from a two to an eleven from the exertion and volume of his own shout.

 

“-ext me whenever you’re ready Kent”

“You didn’t have to do that Kenny”

“I’ll apologize in a minute. I- ah, fuck. Head is starting to fuckin’ murder me.”

Alexei dropped to a whisper, “I see if I can get up to get your prescription”

“Don’t- strain yourself.  I’ll- unh live.”

 

A soft knock came at the door, followed by Eric’s muffled voice.

“Hey are y’all okay in here?

“Kenny has migraine and phone fell under bed.”

“Oh gosh, I’m real sorry for sending so many texts atcha at once.”

“We used to it, just not so good today.”

“Do y’all want me to go or-”

“No B, is good. Can come in, we wearing clothes.”

 

Kent vaguely registered the door clicking and the sound of footsteps against the hardwood. Everything was barely perceivable through the force at which it felt his brain was constricting. Kent tried to bury his face further in the pillow as he heard Alexei and Eric starting a discussion.

 

“Can you find Kent’s phone under bed? Need to silence it before he get more text.”

“Sure hon, I’m on it.”

Kent heard Bitty moving towards his side of the bed as his text notification goes off again.

 

“Incoming text from: SWOOPS: Here’s a Kit pic for ya Parser, proof Lucky is keeping her alive. Team also wants a beach selfie from your second honeymoon, cap.”

 

Kent groaned out in a mix of pain and exasperation.

“Just- Break the damn thing. I f-fuckin don’t wanna hear it.”

“Found it, gang.”

“Give here B,” Alexei whispered back, “See if you can find Kenny’s meds. In bathroom I think. Water bottles in kitchen.”

 

Kent released the tension he was holding in his body with a sharp exhale as Eric walked away. He felt Alexei’s hand on his back.

 

“I got you, Kenny. Take deep breath.” Alexei started rubbing his back in slow sweeping motions, mostly hitting the shoulder blade due to the awkward angle. Kent tried to let go of even more of the tension with a few calming breaths. Relaxing at his husband’s touch, Kent drew his focus away from the pain. The migraine started to ebb away just a  little. Eric returned quickly, with the painkillers and the concussion sunglasses.

 

“Here you go sugar.”

“Thanks Eric, sorry for yelling earlier.”

“Apology accepted. Pasta and blueberry pie are staying warm in the oven for whenever y’all’re  ready. Your favorite chocolate silk pie is in the fridge Kent.”

“You’re too damn nice.”

“I shoulda known better than to text you though.”

“Is good B, you making up by taking care of us.”

“Ugh, taking the pills now.”

“We come eat soon B”

“Y’all know where I’ll be.”

 

Kent had dozed off again as he waited for the last lingering traces of the migraine to fade. He noticed Alexei’s side was empty, so he must have left while Kent was down for the count. 

He headed out of the bedroom and found Eric and Alexei watching the Falconers thoroughly routing the Panthers in only the second period. 

 

“Welcome back to world of living, kotenok.”

“Won’t get rid of me that easily.” 

 

Kent reached over the back of their frankly titanic sectional and carefully wrapped his arms around Alexei’s shoulders.

 

“Looks like your boys are doing well.”

“Eh, Florida is joke this year. Need big rebuild.”

 

Kents eyes dipped to notice the dirty plates by Alexei and Bitty.

 

“Food still in the kitchen?

“Yeah, but I turned the oven off. It’ll probably need microwaved if you wanna eat now.” 

“Professional culinarian telling me to microwave food?” 

“Do you want to eat now, or in twenty minutes?”

“Fair.” 

 

Kent shuffled away from the den in search of Bitty’s pasta. Kent scooped himself a portion from the dish and set the plate in the microwave. He poured a glass of water while he waited, and then watched the food rotate on the plate. The motion was practically hypnotic. Kent spaced out waiting for his…Dinner? Late lunch? To reheat. His trance was broken by the beeping of the microwave letting him know it was time to take the food out. Something about the warm ceramic, the home cooked meal, and the herbs Bitty had used gave Kent a strong impression of “Home” that almost unsettled him a bit. Sure, he was taking it easy with his husband and friend while they were injured, but it just wasn’t like him to start mooning over a plate of ziti. Kent decided not to think too hard about it, as the demand for hockey-poets was low. Not to mention he was at least aware of two so the market was likely saturated. He added a slice of silk pie to his hot plate. Whipped cream be damned, he wasn’t getting up after he sat down again. Eric was probably used to hockey players doing straight-up disrespectful things to his pies at this point. As Kent started back towards the others he spotted a strange foam object lying on one of the bar stools. 

 

“Eric what the hell is this?” 

“That’s your pasta-like object Kent.”

“Where did you find a pool noodle with a cat head in January?”

“Big Lots.” 

“You went into a junk store.”

“I thought you could take it with you to Aruba. You should know by now I’m willing to commit to a joke.” 

“Too bad I left all my swimsuits and beach towels in Vegas.” 

“I’m sure you can afford to buy one when you get there.” 

“B is right. Your salary is what? Twelve million annual?” 

“Before endorsements, yeah.”

“Can afford many swimsuit with that.”

“Lord it’s a wonder with your salaries combined y’all don’t  _ have _ an island yet.” 

“If Kenya sell desert hut when retired maybe we can buy.”

“If either of our homes is a hut it’s this one. Single floor in the woods a ways from the city?” 

“Better than McMansion in desert suburb. Besides you like one floor when you old and not have to do stairs every day.” 

 

Alexei’s waterside ranch house was actually very cozy. It was about twenty minutes from the city limits and thirty from the arena if traffic wasn’t too hateful. The house had a relatively private backyard far from the road, gorgeous views of the trees and the water. They even had a little boat dock they had yet to invest anything into. 

 

They watched the rest of the Falcs game without discussing much else. Jack had a goal and an assist, and Fitzgerald put the nail in the coffin by scoring an empty netter when Florida pulled their goalie. The game ended 4-0 giving Snow his first shutout of the new year and his fifth in the season. Snow was certainly in the Vezina race this year even if it didn’t end up being another cup year for the Falcs. 

 

Kent’s plate joined the stack of dirties on the TV tray, topping it with his puddle of melted cream. He squirmed his way against Alexei’s side without putting his full body weight onto him as he usually would have. His blue light glasses dug a tiny bit into the side of his face. He switched from the Falcs postgame to the Aces pregame as Alexei texted his teammates to congratulate them on the win. Kent got comfortable and he started nodding off while they interviewed Scraps between the first two periods. The Sharks were a tough opponent even at full strength, so he could only imagine what they were going through without him.  He jolted back awake as he heard the clanking of the dishes and saw Eric getting up to leave. 

 

“Alright y’all, I gotta drive back downtown and you two better get in bed, since falling asleep on the sofa will be even worse than usual for you.”

“Ok, Ma.” 

“Will do B, thank you again for dinner and pie.” 

“No problem! You know I’d do it anytime y’all need a hand”

 

Eric departed, and the pair climbed back into bed after their evening round of pills and their night routines. Kent and Alexei exchanged several light kisses before they settled down to sleep.

 

“Good night, Kenya.”

“Night, sexy spud.”

“Hope you have clear head in morning.” 

“Hope your back feels better tomorrow, too, babe.”

 

Kent set his phone on silent and left it to charge overnight, falling asleep cozied up right next to Alexei’s pillow pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of visual distortion+ related concussion symptoms starting from "Sitting down at the island" and ending with "As he got up"
> 
> Kent gets a migraine starting at "Kent was starting to get a bit of a headrush" ending with "Kent dozed off again" it is kind of a long section, but it isn't particularly descriptive. Mostly dialogue and them mentioning that it is happening.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Aces' First line + goalie groupchat (Carl does not exist) for laughs and another dose of fluff! It does get slightly steamy at the end, still sfw though. Also brief description of head trauma related symptoms. I'll put a start and end line in the end notes just in case y'all'd rather skip.

Kent rose the next morning feeling astonishingly lucid. He decided to try not to jinx his clear head with any needless screen time. The gossip rags had already said what they wanted to and now it was just going to be his team chat chirping him about the article. All that was really important was Alexei and his recovery. Being petty wasn’t going to be productive for anyone. Kent decided to keep the food simple this time so he could let Alexei relax. Alexei had a check in for PT that would take up most of the day and that meant Kent wanted to do whatever he could to make today quick and painless for his husband. Thankfully Eric had stocked their kitchen with enough food that Kent would scarcely have to do much more than reheat things for the next few days. Kent procured a pristine cinnamon roll from the box that Eric had left on the counter and then brewed coffee. He prepared a dietician recommended level of rehab protein and got the breakfast tray together once again. Kent turned and and almost immediately dropped the tray as his husband was unexpectedly in his path. 

 

“Whoah!” 

“Wuh- Sorry! Thought you see me.” 

 

Kent set the tray down on the island. He arranged the food out on the counter for them to enjoy a more normal breakfast than yesterday’s. He slid a juice glass over to Alexei and filled it as his husband spoke.

 

“Surprised to see you up and about so early.” 

“Same to you. Your back not bothering you so much today?”

“Is come and go. Very bad when sitting for too long, hardest is standing from seat.

“Doesn’t that mean breakfast in bed is better for you?” 

“I am knowing you knowing that being in bed for many days is no good feeling.”

“Yeah, I get that.” 

“Eric is driving me to doctor soon, yes?” 

“I’m probably not good to drive, yeah?”

“You no good to drive normally.”

“Wow, rude, see if you ever see my Lambo again.” 

“Is ok, I’m taking Lambo in divorce, but you get kids.”

“Kit is worth at least three Lamborghinis so that’s a done deal.”

They continued to debate the cat to car trade value as they ate until Eric let himself in.

“Heya gang, good to see y’all up and at ‘em today.” 

“You’re early? You can’t be the real Eric Bittle-Zimmermann.”

“First time for everything, honey. You can poke me if you think you’re dreamin.” 

“Nah I’ve had this nightmare before. Alexei, this is a clever fake, we just have to wait twenty minutes past the appointed time for the illusion to fade and the real one will show up.”

 

Alexei chuckled at their weird banter, Kent knew he found their friendship endlessly amusing. He and Eric could go back and forth for hours, similar to his chirps when he spoke with Alexei, but Eric was able to add the dimension of getting pop-culture references into the mix. Alexei’s language skills were constantly improving, but Kent had a feeling that Alexei would never truly understand what it was like to watch Mean Girls and Legally Blonde right as they came out. 

 

“I made extra sure that I was here on time because Tater needs a safe ride to PT so he can get back out there sooner.” 

“Thank you B. Always with my best interest in mind.”

“And what am I going to do all day while my husband is seeing his army of trainers and doctors?”

 

Eric took a large reusable shopping bag off his shoulder and set it on the counter. 

 

“I brought you a few things you can do to entertain yourself without Twitter or Instagram for the day. It should keep you out of trouble.”

“Falcs back from Florida today, too. Jack and Snowy want to come tonight if you ok? 

“If Eric cooks again and you guys promise not to get too rowdy we’re golden.”

“Jack and Snowy will behave, you know this.”

“We oughta get going Tater, we don’t wanna keep the doctors and such waiting.” 

“Yes B. Have good day, Milaya.” 

“You too, babe.”

 

Alexei got up from the table somewhat stiffly. Kent stood to meet his husband in the middle so Alexei wouldn’t have to bend at all. They shared a quick hug and a kiss, then Eric and Alexei left. Kent put away the breakfast dishes and decided to check out whatever it was that Eric brought him. He turned over the bag to examine it’s contents. He immediately laughed when he saw the first few items spill out. 

 

Eric upped the ante on the tropical honeymoon joke. He had bought Kent posters, pool floaties, beach themed activity books, crayons, along with a few beach towels. Kent pulled out his phone and texted Jack despite knowing the Falcs were leaving Florida soon. 

 

**Kent:** Your husband is joining the press in taunting me. I may have to do something drastic in return. 

 

Jack never replies right away unless Eric is asking him for something, so Kent scrolled his social media feeds. He ran out of things to do after refreshing twitter and instagram multiple times. Kent was starting to realize he really didn’t have a hobby outside of hockey, his cat, and Netflix. Movies would be too much right now probably. Even with the sunglasses, he was getting overstimulated somewhat easily, if yesterday’s experience was to be taken into account. 

Kent leafed through one of the activity books Eric bought. It wasn’t even one of those fancy grown-up coloring books that were trendy a few years back. He straight up bought Kent some Disney at the beach bullshit. Kent stopped at a scene of a snowman in sunglasses in a hammock and took out some of the colored pencils. He managed to fill in one coconut and the carrot for the snowman’s nose before he tossed the coloring book aside and grabbed his phone again. 

 

He moved over to the couch and popped open the Aces first line group chat, not even bothering to read what they were talking about before.

 

**Parser:** Entertain me losers. 

 

**Swoops:** Woah cap is alive.

 

**Parser:** No thanks to you chumps. 

 

**Scraps:** Mashkov leave to get more drinks?

 

**Braids:** nah he probs ditched him in the mud baths

 

**Lucky:**  Google says it’s storming in Honolulu right now. They are stuck in the beach house. 

 

**Parser:** Forgot you guys were quitting hockey to form a comedy troupe. Explains the highlights this morning from the Sharks game. 

 

**Scraps:** Hey! We win last night!

 

**Lucky:** You didn’t even watch. Hawaii time is much earlier than Pacific. No excuse. 

 

**Parser:** You all know that I’m in eastern time zone right now right? 

 

**Braids:** past your bedtime then yeah 

 

**Swoops:** Parser needs a bed time lol.

 

**Lucky:** Caribbean then. Take pictures for PR when you are decent. 

 

Kent positioned himself in front of the patio door so he could take a selfie with the muddy brown-green January scene behind him. There hadn’t been a big snowfall since he had been to Providence, but it would definitely show that he was nowhere tropical. He briefly considered stepping out onto the patio so he could get their boat dock in the background of the photo, but when he touched the glass he decided it was too cold. Kent knew he wasn’t going to look good in this photo no matter what he did, so he framed the shot anyway. Middle finger up,  messy bedhead sticking in all directions, rose colored concussion sunglasses on, weeks since a razor has touched his face. An iconic KP look to be sure. 

 

**Parser:** (sent attachment) Aloha from winter wonderland assholes.

 

**Scraps:** Some hobo is steal Parser phone.

 

**Swoops:**  Whyd you flip the bird Parse? Now we cant put it on twitter.

 

**Lucky:** What a waste. The world would have finally known how uncool you are. 

 

**Braids:** being married is just like that yeah

 

**Swoops:** Just cuz you dont have to impress anyone anymore doesnt mean you stop trying completely. 

 

**Parser:** Wow, I’m not coming back to Vegas actually.

 

**Lucky:** I need you to come back. Someone on this team needs to score points. Also these defensemen need a stern captain talk about overextending. 

 

**Scraps:** Save me from mean goalie. Lachance think he should never have to do anything. 

 

**Braids:**  oh is that his name? thought he got his nickname because the pipes blocked all the shots for him

 

**Parser:** Settle down kids. I’ll be back soon enough, but you all have to play nice till I am. 

 

**Swoops:** Settling into your thirties like a true NHL dad. 

 

**Lucky:**  Troy you are older than Parson by two years.  Also Parse your demon cat destroyed my favorite boxers. (sent attachment)

 

**Braids:** lucky you seriously wear poker chip boxers… are you leaning in to the joke 

 

**Parser:** I’m going to ignore you slighting my cat this one time. Why were your boxers left on the floor of my master bath anyway? 

 

**Lucky:** You figured that out from the tile pattern?  

 

**Parser:** I didn’t actually know but now I do. Better not be using the jacuzzi bathtub for anything weird.

 

**Scraps:** Heh, busted.

 

**Lucky:**  I think i left the uh… féajçlkàfus on the stove. Gotta go. 

 

**Braids:** ooh a french canadian keysmash those are rare

 

**Swoops:** Parse come home I need you to help with our giant children. 

 

**Parser:** I was *this* close to waiving my no trade clause. You punks would be lost without me. 

 

Kent goofed around with the chat for a while, but the discussion eventually died down due to Lucky’s disappearance.  Kent refreshed his social media feed a few more times, still nothing. He wished Kit was here. Being this bored should be illegal.  He stared and the top of his twitter header for several minutes until his phone buzzed with a text from Jack, finally responding to his earlier message. 

 

**Jack:**  I have no idea what you’re referring to.  We’re getting on the plane to come back from Florida. 

 

**Kent:** Out of touch as always. (sent link) 

 

**Jack:** Anyone that saw the hit on Tater knows he isn’t traveling soon. This article is not analysis or hockey news. 

 

**Kent:** Astute observation Zimms. I’m truthfully more annoyed that they’re hinting that we’re faking the seriousness to have a vacation midseason. My team is full of children who can’t function without me. I wouldn’t leave them if I didn’t have to.  

 

**Jack:** Definitely reads like a Deadspin piece. Your team is still easily within wildcard range and you know you can’t win every season.

 

**Kent:** Who are you and what have you done with Jack “Be Better” Zimmermann.

 

**Jack:** I’m the new and improved Jackbot 31. Second place in the Atlantic division is fine by me. 

 

**Kent:** I have to screenshot this conversation so Eric can hang your first-ever joke on the fridge. 

 

**Jack:** Lots of real estate there eh? 

 

**Kent:** I’m sure it will fit somewhere between the five years of sandwich post-its.

 

**Jack:** Bye Kent, be nice to Bits. See you at dinner.

 

Kent sent the screen shot of Jack making a joke to Eric, and got up from the couch to heat some leftovers for lunch. He stood too quickly, and was caught off guard by a sudden bout of  lightheadedness. Kent rolled back into the sofa and shut his eyes. 

 

“Gotta keep reminding me you exist huh? No days off from this bullshit allowed.” 

 

Kent flipped over so he was face down and flat as he could be on his stomach. It wasn’t as bad as yesterday, but Alexei being at PT meant he had to ride it out without pills or the comfort of Alexei’s hand on his back.

 

Kent recovered a short while later, and regained his footing more slowly this time. He felt equal parts famished and nauseated, but had to eat in order to take his next round of meds. Kent treated himself to some bland Russian  turnip soup to choke down the pills. 

 

He took a few bottles of water from the fridge and decided to take a nap. He really wasn’t too tired, but there was nothing to do and he wanted to just move the clock forwards so his husband would be home. Kent was really going to have a hard time going back to long distance after this.

 

Kent rolled around for what felt like an eternity, closing his eyes to the filtered daylight streaming into the room. He was wide awake and the room wasn’t dark enough to force himself to sleep, but he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling anyway. 

 

Kent realized he had at some point fallen asleep when the bedroom door opened and Alexei poked his head in. Kent’s head felt fuzzy as he looked around and took in the lowering light of the winter evening. 

 

“You can sleep more if you want, Solnyshko.” 

“It’s fine Lyosha. Are Jack and Snow here yet?”

“No. B and I just get back. Still have time to call off if you want.”

“Let ‘em come over. I just dozed off because I was bored mostly.”

“You are sure?” 

“Yep, just remind them to stay chill. How was PT, babe?”

“Is going well, trainer is giving deep tissue massage. Had to stay on massage table for long time after. Couldn’t move right away.”

“Ooh, should I tell Snow he’s being two-timed?”

“Snowy be fine, trainer is do this for everyone.”  

 

Kent worked his way out from the blankets and went to meet Alexei in the hall. They shared a loose hug and a quick peck.

 

“It was a long day without you here.”

“Sorry to hear.”

 

They clung to one another in silence for a while, simply enjoying being together. How could anyone want something more than what he has in this moment? The injuries they had gave them this time together. The break from hockey and constant travel was doing wonders to strengthen his bond with Alexei. Kent felt his drive to go back  dulling by the minute.

 

“This really does feel like a honeymoon.”

“What you mean, Kenny?”

 

Kent looked down and pressed his head onto Alexei’s chest. 

“I’m really happy. I don’t want to be apart again.” 

“I know, Milaya, will be hard to watch you leave.” 

“At least it’s a great view.” 

“Not argue there.”

 

Alexei slid his hands down Kent’s back, stopping right over the curve of his ass. Kent went in for a deeper kiss. Kent held one hand behind Alexei’s shoulders for stability and slid the other across Alexei’s shirt, groping at his pecs. Alexei walked them towards the wall, and they continued making out. Just as Kent was about to break for air, he heard a clattering noise and Bitty whispered from down the darkened hallway. 

 

“Oh lord…”

“Hey, B.”

“Don’t mind me, just casually throwing my phone over there to let you know Jack and Snowy are on their way over.” 

 

Eric walked towards them a ways and picked his phone up from the floor. 

 

“I’ll let you two get back to it then, dinner in twenty, kay?” 

“Bye Eric.” 

“Right.”

 

Alexei huffed a small laugh and Kent let his head softly thud against the wall.

“You could have reminded me he was here.” 

“You make me forget, famous Parson ass is have mind powers.” 

“This is going to be a long fuckin’ month.” 

“Better him than Zimmboni or Snowy.”

“Snowy would have fined your ass for the whole insurance policy.” 

“You take out insurance? How much?”

“Our friends will find out when I show up in fur and pearls to the funeral.” 

“Kit take other half?” 

“I already picked out two mansions for her.” 

 

Alexei laughed again and brought their lips together one more time. 

“Want to change for company?” 

“Yeah, I took a selfie earlier for my boys and I know I look like hot garbage.”

“Still hot for me.” 

“Always.”

 

Kent gave his face a quick rinse, and wet his hair. He tried to smooth it into some semblance of order, but he should have known by this point in his life it was never going to happen. Kent picked out a clean Falconers shirt, one from their “women’s” collection. Simple gray with the logo on the front and a giant “Mashkov 7” on the back in glittery white rhinestones. A new pair of sweatpants and a blue Falcs beanie completed the look. It never failed to excite Alexei to see Kent in his number. 

“Snowy fining me tonight for sure.” 

“Are you not immune to fines in your own home?” 

“Only captains have immunity.”

“You chose to wear my number too, so you were asking for it.”

Alexei had opted for an Aces pride night henley with “Parson 90” on the sleeves. The iridescent rainbow sheen on the spade had always been Kent’s favorite piece of Aces apparel since it debuted. 

 

“Help me change pants please?” 

“Oh, is that all?” 

“You can put new ones on, too.”

“Thrilling.”

 

Kent dropped Alexei’s sweats and was greeted by an eyeful of- Vegas logo compression shorts. 

 

“You’re evil. I’m leaving you here like this.”

“Aw, c’mon Kenya, don’t make me strain back.” 

“I hate you. You’re wearing the Parson booty shorts as punishment.”

“Snowy give me double fine!” 

“Well, you’re in trouble, seems like a fair deal.”

 

Alexei acquiesced and Kent took the shorts from their hallowed resting place in the depths of the closet. The shorts really weren’t in Alexei’s size and Kent was at peace with that. Carefully, he rolled the shorts so they stretched past his husband’s massive thighs without ripping. It was snug, but Kent made it happen. 

 

“You probably can’t bend over with those on, but that probably wasn’t happening much tonight anyway.”

“Who is bad guy now Kenny?” 

“True, it’s as much a punishment for me as it is for you. Probably a punishment for everyone else, too, if I’m honest. Now they’ll all know what I really married you for.” 

“You cannot resist potato cakes even if not Hannukah.”

“Wow ok, I’m telling Snowy about that fucking terrible line. You’re getting triple fined at dinner. You’re going to have to take money out of the bank for this.”

“Is for yacht fund!” 

 

They eventually made it out of their bedroom to the dining area. Eric had become quite adept at making a wide variety of Eastern European dishes in the last few years of knowing Alexei. To Kent it still seems like an absurd amount of root vegetables, lots of fish, and frankly disturbing levels of sour cream. He had learned to be a bit less picky since he and Alexei first got together, even if he’s still a diner and deli kid at heart. 

The dinner ended up being a really great time. Everyone shared a laugh at Tater in the microscopic shorts, Alexei made a show of bemoaning the fines Snow put on him for his various offenses. After dessert, Kent and Jack ended up teaming up to do the dishes, the others retreating to the living room to watch TV. The only rule was no hockey talk, so Eric probably has Top Model or the Travel channel on. Jack handed Kent a stack of plates to dry.

 

“You two holding up okay?” 

“Honestly? I’d say with the injuries aside we’re better than ever.” 

“Good to hear, Kenny, not to say I was worried or anything. Just thought it might be different since you two have been apart for so long.” 

“Long distance is definitely getting tiresome, almost has me thinking of what comes after hockey.” 

“Oh, wow. I didn’t expect to hear that from you.” 

“Care to clarify that statement?”

“I just thought you’d be the one to want to play until you physically couldn’t, you know?” 

“I used to think that too, but other stuff is starting to feel more important than hockey now.” 

“I understand that sentiment.” 

 

Kent eyed his wedding band on the windowsill, turning inwards. He was in his early thirties, pushing the median age for NHL retirement, with plenty of time left for the “After”. Was he really ready to retire? Leave the Aces under someone else’s care? Have a permanent residence with his husband? Entertain the thought of future pets and or children? Go back to school or get a non-hockey job?  Jack handed Kent another set of dishes to dry, reeling him back in to the present. 

 

“Any thought to where you’re going to live?” 

“ Not really, if Alexei still wants to play I suppose I’ll follow him. Probably keep the house in Vegas, since I’ll still want to be involved with the team for a while. The house here is nice, even if I don’t like the winters.” 

“New York isn’t on the table?” 

“Never said it wasn’t. May be a hard sell for Alexei though, he likes having access to the ‘real’ outdoors.” 

“He’s going to make you go camping when you two finally move in together permanently.” 

“I’m not opposed to huddling for warmth.” 

“Bugs and bears don’t scare you eh?” 

“Not in the East they don’t. After Braids had a scorpion infestation at his condo I’ll never complain about roaches or mosquitos again.”

“Ugh, that’s horrifying. I’m going to be paranoid the next time I go to Vegas.” 

“They’re pretty good about keeping the hotels clean. The suburbs is where you gotta be worried, pretty sure Braids still sleeps with a blacklight.”

 

They finished the dishes and joined the others in the living room. After finishing the episode of whatever HGTV nonsense Eric had put on, their guests started moving to leave. 

 

“Thanks everyone for visiting, was good to see!”

“No prob’ Tater, but if you show up somewhere in those fuckin’ shorts again I’m takin’ your credit card for good.” Snowy chirped. 

“You know he isn’t really joking.” Jack added.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for cooking again Eric.” 

“Anytime Kent, you know how I love looking after people. Oh, and you may want to check out that surprise I left you over by the sectional.” 

“Bits,” Jack chided. 

“It’s nothing sweet pea, we’d best get going.” 

 

With that, Kent and Alexei were alone in the house again. Kent went over to the side of the couch to see what Eric had left him. Another Big Lots bag overflowing with beach supplies and a lawn flamingo. 

 

“He thinks he’s funny.”

“Is pretty funny.”

 

Kent’s phone vibrated with a text from Eric, a winking kissy face emoji. Kent replied indicating that his revenge would be sweet when he recovered. 

 

“Let’s go to bed, Solnyshko.”

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I’m die if I sleep in these shorts though.” 

“That would be a problem, I’ll see if I can think of anything I can do about that.”

“So mean to me.” 

 

Getting Alexei out of the shorts was much more difficult than getting them on. After some struggle, Kent managed to peel them away without ripping them. He helped Alexei into some pajama bottoms and they laid down together. Despite all the medications, pain, and complications doing daily tasks, it really felt to Kent like he was right where he should be in life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kent experiences a bout of lightheadedness starting with "He stood too quickly" and ending with "Kent treated himself"
> 
> My Aces OCs for you:   
> Jean-Luc "Lucky" Lachance: French Canadian goalie, general mischief maker. Not necessarily based on any real French Canadian goalies that happen to play for Las Vegas. Likes: Badly photoshopped memes, pranks, short sentences. Dislikes: American attempts at poutine, pop music from France, empty net goals.
> 
> Marcos "Braids" de la Paz: Afro-Latino American defenseman. Known for his perpetually braided flow. Likes: Chirping his teammates, haircare tutorials, anything served with plantains. Dislikes: Capitalization, punctuation, when players dive for the puck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent gets meme'd, makes a meme in response, the boys continue being cute, Snowy says bad words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing injury related this chapter, should be an easy cruise to the finish. Apologies for the delay, as this chapter took a bit more effort to write than the others.

Kent awoke with his feet totally freezing. Through some combination of his rolling around in his sleep and Alexei commandeering the majority of the blankets, Kent’s body from the waist down was left totally exposed. Kent tried unsuccessfully to wriggle some of the blankets back over to his side, but Alexei had the slack from the sheets and comforter tucked under his ankle. Kent knew that if he went down there to loosen the bedding from his traitorous husband’s grip he would definitely lose the last vestiges of drowsiness he had left. It would also mean he could risk waking Alexei in the process. Kent decided he wasn’t that cruel and instead decided to get up and put on the heftiest pair of wool socks he could find.             

 

Kent padded over to the back door and looked out over the backyard. It had snowed overnight and since it had already been chilly, they had some buildup. The snow was still falling at a steady pace, but it looked fairly powdery. Even though Kent was tired of being inside, he wasn’t in love with the idea of being out there in the cold and slush.   

 

Kent knew the cabin fever was going to win in the end, he was going to keep getting more ansty the more time passed. Despite the snow, he had to go out and do something today. Going from constant travel to the complete 180 of being injured at home was a huge shock to Kent’s system. Kent watched the snow glisten from the back door a while longer, then he breathed a sigh against the glass. The window fogged from the heat of his breath. He dragged his finger across the now foggy pane and drew a small heart. Kent had missed doing this since he moved to the desert. The outside chill left his drawing there, and he wrote his and Alexei’s initials inside of it. Kent took his phone out of his pocket and posted a photo of it to his private instagram. After he debated the caption internally for a bit, Kent opted for self-deprecation. 

 

“This is the gayest thing I have ever done, period.”

 

The photo was almost instantaneously liked by Eric which was, yet again, not shocking in the least. Kent walked over to the kitchen to start making his coffee for the morning. He was feeling a  bit adventurous with his cabin fever setting in, so he elected to stir a bit of cocoa mix into his decaf. The result he ended up with was a decaf that tasted vaguely chocolatey with the tang of artificial sweetener. Not his worst concoction by a longshot.

 

Kent absentmindedly stirred his “Mocha” and unlocked his phone. His instagram post hadn’t really gotten much traction, but he did post it to his “friends and family” account. Kent got a notification that Swoops had mentioned his name in the group chat, so Kent decided to look in on whatever maelstrom was brewing in Vegas today. Optional skate had probably just ended, as it seemed like the first line chat was super busy. 

 

**Swoops:** @Parser look what Lachance did.

 

**Lucky:** You’re seriously ratting on me? He would have taken forever to notice! 

 

**Braids:** snitching is a capital offense swoops 

 

**Scraps:** Is double fine! 

 

**Parser:** What is going on in here on this day that you need to interrupt my beauty rest?

 

**Lucky:** Nothing! Go back to sleep. More rest = more beauty. You need the extra time. 

 

**Braids:** you kinda walked right into that one cap

 

**Swoops:** Lucky meme’d your ass and put it on twitter.

 

**Parser:** Starting nonsense for PR is a bigger fine than snitching.

 

**Lucky:** It’s literally harmless. Been awhile since you were trending anyways. 

 

**Parser:** Go ahead and share the link then.

 

**Lucky** (sent link) #whereintheworldisKentParson

  
  


Kent looked at the image attached to Lucky’s tweet. It was a severely cropped down version of the selfie he had sent yesterday. All that was visible was the top of his messy hair and the top half of his face with his pink concussion sunglasses. Lucky had photoshopped his figure onto an extremely generic looking beach. Like, default desktop background generic. Kent had to admit, it was a little funny. 

 

**Parser:** Putting those two and a half years you spent in graphic design school to use huh?

 

**Scraps:** I’m forgetting Lucky went to college. Team genius! 

 

**Braids:**  you don’t have to be smart to go to art school

 

**Lucky:** I knew I was going to get picked up. Just had to wait for a goalie spot to open up. University was for fun mostly.

 

**Swoops:** Kent, the photo is getting kinda popular so even if he takes it down, probably won’t go away anytime soon. 

 

**Parser:** It’s fine, the world deserves to see more of my face. 

 

**Scraps:** Pretty sure you not supposed to like being chirp.

 

**Lucky:** People are using the tag! Kent you’re going to trend on twitter. (Sent 3 attachments)

 

Lucky sent a few pictures of Kent’s head photoshopped in a variety of different locations. There were obviously more beach pictures, but there was also one of him in the middle of the desert with a camel in the background, and one of him in front of the winter palace in St. Petersburg, with an equally poorly photoshopped cutout of Alexei next to him. 

 

**Parser:** Thanks for helping me figure out what to do today.

 

**Swoops:** Parse please don’t.

 

**Parser:** I’m gonna give the people what they want Swoops. 

 

**Swoops:** Parser no

 

**Braids:** parser yes

 

**Scraps:** Parser  да

 

**Lucky:** Do itttttt

 

**Parser:** Sorry Swoops, you’ve been outvoted. 

 

**Swoops:** I’m not telling PR, but you know Wendy is going to have words about impromptu photoshoots.

 

**Lucky:** I think I blocked her phone number. That or she’s intimidated by the French voicemail. 

 

**Parser:** Fortunately for me, I know Wendy has put up with a lot worse than this. Also my face being on the internet is good press. It’s not vanity if it’s objectively making the world a  better place. 

 

**Braids:** your therapist has made you too powerful for us mere mortals

 

**Parser:** You’re damn right.

 

**Lucky:** Wendy is calling me now… run for it cap!

 

**Parser:** You will be missed, M. Lachance. :wave: :four_leaf_clover:

  
  


Kent closed the group chat and downed the last of his tepid cocoa. He made Alexei a quick breakfast and a mug of tea. Alexei was sitting up and looking at his phone when Kent entered the room. 

 

“Awake already?”

“B is send me this picture of us from Twitter.”

“The one in front of the palace?”

“Mmhm, I wish we have real one.” 

“Yeah, I wanna visit your country soon.”

“So why people are make these pictures?”

“My goalie started it as a joke and I think it’s taking off.”

“And you say nothing because you like see yourself everywhere.” 

“You know me so well.”

“When you post your response?”

“I think I’m going to make Eric take pictures of me with all the beach stuff in the yard today.”

“Is freezing out there” 

“We’ll come up with something.”

“Don’t catch cold and bring back into the house.” 

“I promise I won’t.”

 

Kent sat the food and the tea on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I really wanna get out of the house today. I’m starting to feel trapped in here.” 

“Let B take you to lunch, I don’t mind. I can have Snowy come visit.”

“Snow is gonna chirp you the whole time he’s ‘helping’ you. You know that right?”

“Only little bit different from when you take care of me.”

“Yeah, but Snow won’t do this after he finishes chirping you.”

 

Kent kissed around the edge of Alexei’s jawline, trailing down his neck and stopping at the collar of his Tee shirt. 

 

“Don’t want Snowy getting me excited like this.”

 

He pressed his face onto Alexei’s chest and huffed. 

 

“This month feels longer every day.” 

“Give me few minutes for breakfast and then we shower ok?”

“This is a special kind of torture.”

“We make up for it with real honeymoon later.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

“Big tour of Russia, go all the way till we come back for training.”

“I’m not throwing the playoffs so we can leave earlier.” 

“Zimmboni may be having more chill now, but he still take me out if he think I do that.”

“Oh I know that’s true.” 

 

Kent let Alexei eat, while he brainstormed ideas for what he was going to do for his beachy photos in their frosty Providence backyard. 

They shared another uneventful shower and changed with little fanfare. Kent sent a few texts to Eric to arrange their plans, while Alexei talked to Snowy.  _ ”Who calls people?”   _ Kent thought to himself. Alexei always seemed to prefer talking on the phone rather than texting, allegedly due to having trouble understanding tone in English via text. Snow was particularly difficult to read, which as Kent knew, was just a goalie thing.

 

Eric messaged Kent that he was outside and Kent bid Alexei goodbye with a brief kiss. 

 

“Later, Tater.” 

“Is bad.” 

“Whatever, you love me, loser.”

“You making it difficult with that line.”

“Coming from the guy that referred to his ass as potato cakes last night? I think I’m carrying the heavier burden here.”

 

They were lingering over a few more kisses in parting when Snow let himself in.

 

“Fuck, why are you two lovebirds always fuckin’ like this?”

“You will know when you find perfect person Snowy.” 

“Fuckin’ syrupy-ass sweethearts is what you are. Need to brush my teeth after witnessing this shit.”

“Whatever, Snow. I gotta motor if I’m gonna make it to this photo shoot. Keep my husband alive while I’m gone, no alcohol with Alexei’s meds!” 

“Yes, Mooooom,” Snow whined, as Kent headed out to Eric’s car.

 

Eric was idling in the driveway, this time with Jack’s massive pickup in Samwell red. Eric typically drove a little blue mustang, but Jack probably made him take the truck for four wheel drive. They still lived a fairly modest life despite Jack’s colossal salary, sticking with the studio apartment downtown for now. Kent knew they would likely get a more permanent home if they ever decided to shift focus from their careers to having kids. 

 

Kent pulled his scarf tight, securing it over his face against the January chill. Kent’s head swirled briefly with a vision of he and Alexei playing with kids in the snow. He shook himself from the daydream as Eric rolled down the window to shout over to him. 

 

“Are we going shopping or no?”

“Yeah, sorry. Just making sure its safe on the walk down.” 

“I can help you if you’re worried about ice.”

“I think I’ve got it.” 

 

Kent worked his way towards the car slowly, he knew falling now would be catastrophic for his recovery timeframe. He managed to finally make it down to the door and let himself in. Kent slid onto the leather seat, expecting the chill against his back. 

 

“I have the seat heater on for you already, so where are we goin’, Kent?”

“You’re amazing Eric. We’re going to go shopping for more dumb beach shit and set it up in the backyard.”

“Oh em gee, you’re actually gonna respond to this meme?”

“I cannot believe you said that out loud, actually I can, and yes. I’m going to take a swimsuit photo in the snow for twitter.”

“Your PR people are either going to hate you or love you and we won’t know until you do it.”

“They’ll tell me no if I ask, so we’re doing it and asking forgiveness later.”

“What do you still need?”

“Apart from what you already got me? I think we just need a lounge chair, an umbrella, and a swimsuit.”

“So I’m guessing we have to run to a real sporting goods store because I kinda doubt Big Lots has any flattering swimwear for you.”

“I brought the scarf and sunglasses so I can go into public and hide from fans. People probably won’t recognize you there, Eric.”

“Nobody likes the Aces out here except Tater, so I think we’re gonna be fine.”

“Oh fuck off Eric, I’m still one of the biggest names in hockey!”

“Sure, Kent.”

“Just drive already.”

 

Eric drove slowly and methodically for once, the snow inhibiting him from accelerating nearly as quickly. They jammed to 90s and 2000s pop music the whole way over to Dick’s. They parked then began the hunt for Kent’s perfect swimsuit.

 

Most of the swimsuits they were able to find were competitive styles due to it being the middle of winter. Kent was in a dressing room comparing speedos and jams in the mirror when Eric knocked on the door. 

 

“I found the perfect thing for you in the bargain bin!”

“I have a hard time believing that’s the case but I’ll look at it.” 

Kent opened the door, revealing Eric holding up one of those ridiculous cover-up robes. It had a pink striped bikini printed on the front and it looked long enough that it would hit just below Kent’s knees. 

 

“This is actually hilarious.”

“Did you really think I would steer you wrong?”

“Well I wasn’t so sure about your other gifts until today, but you’ve sold me on this one.”

“This will let you wear stuff under it so you can stay warm and hide the fact you don’t have abs right now.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“You’ve been off a couple weeks and I know you haven’t worked out in a serious way.”

“Ok you got me, but the fans don’t have to know that. Keep the fantasy alive.”

 

Kent checked to see how tight it was around the shoulders. He found that the garment fit unexpectedly well over his clothes. 

 

“This is gonna be great Eric.”

“The internet is gonna eat this up.”

 

The cashier gave Kent and Eric a lifted eyebrow as they brought their items to the counter. Kent just gave them a wink over his sunglasses and swiped his card. They went grabbed lunch at a small cafe Eric frequented and then made their way back to the house. 

 

Kent was freezing, he was glad Eric got him this coverup. He wouldn’t have lasted a minute out here without being able to layer up. The photos would have been awful with his skin all red and splotchy from the cold. They set up the beach chair, the beach umbrella,  and several of the other miscellaneous decorations Eric had bought him. Kent shivered a bit as Eric finished taking the last few pictures and they rushed back into the house. 

 

Kent jumped into the shower and let himself be enveloped by the steam. Winter sucked. Right then he decided he and Alexei were going to keep the Vegas house so Kent could be a snowbird whenever he wanted. 

 

Eric had moved the photos onto his laptop, and he was going through the album. Alexei and Snow were crowding him at the table looking over his shoulder. 

“Tater, you can’t just say every photo is perfect, that doesn’t help me decide at all!” 

“Is true B! Kenny is never looking bad. Any photo, any time.”

“You’re really just gonna let me fine your ass all day huh?”

“Worth every penny Snowy.”

 

Kent sidled up to Alexei and slung his arm around his husband’s waist. 

 

“Its okay, Alyosha, you can lie to Snow. You’ll never afford the boat if you drain your savings every time he comes over.”

“Oh come off it Parson,” Snow said with a chuckle. 

“I already know how great I am, babe, you don’t have to defend me to your jackass goalie.” Alexei turned towards Kent and nuzzled his neck. 

 

“God if I wasn’t making bank every time I came over I would literally never be here.”

“Jealousy is look bad on you Snowy.”

“Sorry I don’t want front row tickets to the fuckin’ softcore porno that is your life?”

“Can leave whenever you want.”

“I gotta see how Parse breaking the internet goes.”

 

Eric inclined the laptop’s screen so Kent could get a better view. 

 

“I’ve narrowed it down to these few, you can always post more later or something in an Instagram album.” 

 

Kent took his time scrolling through the photos, ignoring Alexei’s insistence that they were all fantastic and Snow’s constant gripes. He settled on one where he was laying on his side in the beach chair, one hand on his head, legs exposed. It also had the lawn flamingos in the snow behind him, and his free hand was holding a coconut with a cocktail umbrella. The pink bikini printed on the cover-up was in full view. The photo had all the elements Kent wanted. 

 

“That’s the one Eric.” 

“Awright, Kent, sending it to you now.”

“This is gonna be so great.”

 

Kent posts the pic with the caption “Didja miss me? #whereintheworldiskentparson #staycation #irsux #sorryacespr”. 

 

It took all of two minutes to blow up and Kent was happily ignoring calls from PR while he and Alexei shared another quiet dinner. Eric and Snow had finally left, so they were alone while Kent dealt with the avalanche of notifications. The Aces group chat was particularly active. 

 

**Braids:** parse im crying this is amazing

 

**Lucky:** You win this round Parser. The prank war will continue. 

 

**Swoops:** … 

 

**Parser:** You think this will be more popular than my body issue shoot?

 

**Swoops:** Wendy is going to find Tater’s address and fight you. 

 

**Scraps:** She scared dog when she hang up phone. Parse tell her he can’t talk because concussion. 

 

**Parser:** I forgot we had a man on the inside. Scraps remember I was ur friend first. 

 

**Scraps:** No sides. 

 

**Braids:** :whip:

 

**Parser:** Lol later losers, enjoy seeing my face whenever you open twitter. 

 

Kent curled into Alexei’s side while he finished dinner on the couch. Alexei threw a blanket over top of them and set his empty plate aside. 

 

“Was busy day.”

“Sorta.”

“Have friends over, you go out, make hockey twitter go crazy, was busy.”

“Yeah.”

“So tired already.”

“Maybe a little tired.” 

 

Kent slid closer and leaned against Alexei more. 

 

“I’m not hurting you at all am I, babe?”

“No, is okay.”

“Tell me if I do, even if it’s an accident.”

“Of course.”

“I have a check-up tomorrow…  I didn’t feel bad at all today.” 

“Very good news.”

“They may clear me to play soon.”

“Is true.”

“I’m not ready to leave.”

“Aces not putting you on plane tomorrow.”

“It’ll still happen too fast.”

“Can’t avoid Wendy forever.”

“That's -- not the point, I’d, rather be here with you Lyosha.”

“Aces need captain Kenya.”

“If I told you I wasn’t sure how much longer I wanted that?”

“Finally coming to the Falcs? Willing to have Zimmboni be C?

“No! I.. just,” he paused. “Want... you.” 

“You already have, for rest of our lives.”

 

Kent paused again, trying to organize his thoughts. This was really all he wanted, he loved the Aces and he loved Vegas, but he didn’t need them. Not like he needed to be with his husband.

 

“I think I want you more than I want hockey.”

“I think that is how Zimmboni propose to little B.”

 

Kent broke the moment with a laugh, “You know what I meant, you dork.”

“Want to retire soon?”

“Seriously considering it, yeah.”

“Want me more than Stanley Cup?”

“It really loses the appeal after the fourth time or so.”

“Guess I have to win again to know this.” 

“You can still play even if I’m not.”

“Playing Aces will be much less fun.”

“I’d tell you to throw Lucky across the ice for me, but people usually don’t like it when you target the goalie.”

“Is that so? Where I have heard this before?”

“Just some knowledge you pick up after being in the league a few years.”

“I am expert of picking up.”

“Just not today.” 

 

Alexei turned to Kent with misty eyes; he cried at the drop of a hat. Alexei wore his heart proudly displayed on every piece of clothing he had ever worn, it was one of the things Kent absolutely admired about his husband. Even after years of therapy, Kent could never match the emotional vulnerability Alexei brought to the table every day. 

 

“I’m really better than fifth Stanley?”

“Until your back is healed we’re settling for the Lady Byng.”

“You have never won this trophy, how do you know?”

“I ‘borrowed’ it from Swoops when he won it. Being a gentleman is overrated.”

 

With that he pulled Alexei into a loose embrace, going in for a slow kiss. They made out for some time until they had to separate to cool off. 

 

“See? I’m always a perfect gentleman.”

“I’m mention this in my next award speech.”

“Hey, if us being the first married couple in the NHL doesn’t get you in the hall of fame you’re gonna need a few more Norrises or Byngs to plead your case.”

“You already know you’re making it in?” 

“They’re retiring my number as we speak.” 

“I still want at least one full season for me, no big injury. One more cup if I can be greedy.”

“We’ll take it one season at a time.”

“I take you on real honeymoon as soon as we both done.”

“At the end of the day, I know this is where I’ll want to be.”

“Me too, my love. Me too.”

They took their time walking back to the bedroom. Somehow Kent felt as if they were more in love than ever before. Assured that this really was forever, confident that what they had would outlast hockey. Bumps in the road only served to strengthen their bond. 

 

Kent laid in bed, his husbands hand in his own. Kent knew it would be difficult to pinpoint the happiest day of his life, especially when every day from now on was going to be just like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I had a great time writing my first ever fic. Hopeful that I can continue writing in the future, so long as school stays manageable. 
> 
> Thanks again, find me @bigspicysenpai on tumbr.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is already finished and going through revisions. I hope to have it up after I finish the rough of the third. No later than a week from now ideally. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @bigspicysenpai if you like.


End file.
